Gibberish
Gibberish is song by Max Schneider. Lyrics I gave you all my lovin' Offers I had a dozen But I ain't gave em nothing Never do you like that But then I caught you creepin' Secrets that you've been keepin' Like every other weekend Why you do me like that? So now you say you take it all back Yeah that don't mean jack Cause I know the facts I swear you must be smoking that crack I'm dippin so fast Yeah I don't need that Now you're running your mouth But there's nothing that can slow me down You're messing around Got me thinking that it's time you go Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Cause I'm not listening, no Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish Ou shilibo shilbo naow middi middi x2 (Gibberish) Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 I don't need to recover Rising way up above ya Go run and tell your mother Why'd he do me like that Good luck with all the others Don't care about the number You all deserve each other Why you do me like that So now you say you take it all back Yeah that don't mean jack Cause I know the facts I swear you must be smoking that crack I'm dippin so fast Yeah I don't need that Now you're running your mouth But there's nothing that can slow me down You're messing around Got me thinking that it's time you go Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Cause I'm not listening, no Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 (Gibberish) Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi Ou shilibo (hoodie) shilibo naow middi middi Allen: These girls like to talk Wait a minute I'm talking back (shh) Say that she wanted to love me forever But I was just trying to smash First date and I'm taking it back Bought herself a ring, I didn't take her to Jared's Russell Wilson and she'll be making a pass We just met, but I think she arranging a marriage Like, stop, just hold up Not the type to get hopes up I go hard like I'm suppose to But you back down like a post up Oh wait, is that my poster Album signed by yours truly I swear you said that you don't know me But girl it looks like you kinda knew me Oh shit, obsessed, but I'm already undressed Already got like 99 problems, and now your tryin to confess I did my best to move away But she follow me with that bouquet So I shaved my head, bought a toupee But she too smart like Lupe So now Now you're running your mouth But there's nothing that can slow me down You're messing around Got me thinking that it's time you go Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Cause I'm not listening, no Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh I see you move your lips but it sounds like gibberish Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 (Gibberish) Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 (Gibberish) Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 (Gibberish) Ou shilibo shilibo naow middi middi x2 (But it sounds like gibberish) Category:Music Category:Songs Category:2015 Songs